


Entirely for her pleasure

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: for the Never Have I Created... game: "Never have I written threesome fic in this fandom."  Of course now I have more than once, but then...





	Entirely for her pleasure

As a bloke, as a man—and there’d never been any doubt in Gene’s mind that he was as manly as they got, no matter how many times he’d had his eye on Sam’s tight rear end—he almost felt it was his duty to want things as rough and dirty as they came.

It was what expected—hell, what he expected of himself. And for all that he’d eyed Sam’s package, he still enjoyed flipping through the pages of “Just Jugs”; the sight of a pair of tits still turned him on.

So, yes, best of both worlds, eh? The way things worked out.

But with the two of them, Tyler and Cartwright, he sometimes got inexplicably shy about the rough and dirty stuff.

He’d shove Sam against the wall and growl that he was going to fuck him right through it, but Annie now, she didn’t deserve that kind of speech. She was better than that. Sweeter. So he’d murmur to her, tell her how gorgeous her tits were, sigh and groan and hold himself back, try not to think about riding her right hard. Try not to think about fucking her mouth while Sam took her from behind—because that was too… wrong? Anonymous? Something to watch other people doing?

But he had never counted on Annie, once she relaxed and trusted and knew him as well as she knew Sam.

The way she had her way with both of them, how demanding she could get when she was in the mood, and how happy he was to share her with Sam all the time.

The day she took him in hand while on hands and knees, Sam behind her choking out words now and then like, “God,” and “Oh Annie”, and she made it seem like it was entirely her idea when she sucked him. She made it seem like it was all for her, entirely for her pleasure, and the idea of that roused him so much that he barely was able to warn her and pull away before he shot his load.

And after, when they were all lying exhausted, she murmured, "You didn't have to, I would have..." And he wanted to do it all again right then.


End file.
